


League of legends but its MORE gay

by Spinalszonebone



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, Seriously this is like all fluff n cute bullshit, ship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinalszonebone/pseuds/Spinalszonebone
Summary: Due to all the recent voicelines ive decided to make a bunch of oneshots about some of my fave gay league ships, hope yall enjoy as more will be added later
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Diana/Leona (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends), Karma/Xan Irelia, Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate, Miss Sarah Fortune/Quinn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Miss fortune and feathers

"Are you absolutely positive that we have to go...this way?" Quinn questioned, slowly inching her way through one of the alleyways of bildgewater, trying not to step in any stain or oddly colored puddle in her path. 

Sarah walked calmly next to her "come now feathers i told you this was the fastest path, and the one with the least eyes, wouldn't want word of the great Demacian archer hanging out with a pirate captain in a backwater town to spread would ya?" she said, giving the archer a wink. 

Quinn rolled her eyes "your lucky i like you sarah, or valor would have made quick work of that winking eye" she glared, simply making miss fortune giggle "and im saying that because this place is filthy, even more so than the rest of bildgewater, and i would prefer our date not be in a scum covered alleyway" Quinn said sternly 

"Oh so it's finally a date is it feathers? I thought this was a meeting, or did i misunderstand your letter and the beet red stammering you did when we met in person the first time?" She questioned Quinn, who's face quickly became as red as Sarah's hair. However Miss Fortune couldn't tease Quinn that much over her excitement for this date...Sarah herself had a sleepiness night being so excited for it, and even now she was thankful that the night hid her own slight blush. 

"E..enough flirting sarah..please...are we almost there" Quinn asked, her heart beating rapidly..she had to admit..this was all quite exciting, a demacian knight sneaking out to date a pirate captain...it sounded like some cheesy romantic novel fiora would drone on about during tea.

"Yep we're here" sharah said smiling, they walked out of the alleyway and onto some quiet docks, a rare sight in bildgewater. The cool night ocean breeze blew softly, as the starry night sky illuminated the calm splashing waters below "it's worth it right?" Sarah asked, leading Quinn to the edge of the dock.

Quinn stared in...well...awe...never in her years as a knight had she seen a sight like this. Sure the demacian nights were beautiful but this...this was something else. She slowly made her way to the edge and sat down, legs above the waters "its...well its...wow…" she mutters "sarah..you weren't kidding...this is beautiful" she smiled. 

Sarah smirked back, the beaming smile of Quinn made her feel...fuzzy and warm. She sat down next to her "i told ya~, even tho bildgewater water is...well a bit of a shithole..there is still some beauty to find in it, like this...the calm starry sea…" she sighed, staring out into it.

Quinn nodded "yeah...i guess bildgewater does have beauty...like this view.." she then turned to sarah "and well...i can think of another beautiful thing about this town, a certain captain" Quinn said before taking sarah's hand in her own.

This of course instantly causes Sarah to blush as red as her locks, and tense up in mere seconds. This caused Quinn to start giggling like a madwoman as sarah blushed more "s..stop it's not that funny" she mutters...grinning a bit despite the embarrassment.

"Aww what's wrong, can't take flirts back huh?" Quinn smiled, playfully bumping her shoulder against sarah, both their bushes began to fade as they looked at each other with warm smiles "besides im not wrong" Quinn said...before resting her head on sarah's shoulder "hey...thanks for this...and um...wanna do it again next week? Surely i can convince garen that i need to come here again for "Demacian buisness" she smiled.

Sarah smiled back, resting her head on Quinn's "your welcome...and i would like that...alot...I've got a few more spots i can show ya….wete the view can be breathtakingly good..and maybe after that..i could find my way to demacia?...if your willing to have me..quinn.." she asked, shutting her eyes in bliss.

Quinn did the same...letting out a calm sigh as she did...Sarah called her by her real name for the first time since she got here...it made her heart not skip a beat but feel..calm...and warm...and well..goof "yeah, that would be lovely…" she said as they snuggle there on the dock...nothing but them...and the calm noises of the night sea...


	2. Better Half

"Well I'd say that job went pretty good", Twisted fate said, dusting a bit of was probably gunpowder or the sawdust shrapnel of an exploding ship hull off of his jacket, behind him lagged Sarah Fortune, who very clearly did not share his enthusiasm.

"Oh yes, i would say it went amazingly when you alerted them to our position put us in an outnumbered gunfight and nearly got me killed when you lit that powder keg", she groaned, rubbing her temple "you should have been the distraction at the docks and Graves should have been with me"

"Oh come now you know for a fact Graves would have been just as loud as me, and we destroyed gangplanks cargo ship didn't we? I would call that a victory, one that should be celebrated", he smiled at Fortune, who returned his grin with a death glare that made fate quickly turn away

"I'm sure your better half would have done far better than you did...but your right we did destroy a lot of gangplanks supplies, and I'll relish in anything that causes that worthless son of a bitch pain"', She walked past Fate, who was stopped in front of a small entrance to a house "enjoy your celebration with your better half fate, I've got far more important things to do".

"Yeah, I'm sure you gotta go show that demacian gal a good time tonight", he teased, prompting fortune to give the card trickster a quick middle finger before walking off into an alleyway. Fate sighed...his better half. It had become Sarah's new nickname for Graves since he and fate and started dating, and hell it wasn't too far off. Graves was always the one to keep him in check. And well...Graves felt like the other half that he had been missin for a loooong time now. But it wasn't time to think bout soulmates and love, nope, it was time for booze and celebration! Fate promptly opened the door and walked inside the small house he and Graves shared.

Inside Graves was sat down at the table, the few singed patches and marking on his cloak showed Fate that the distraction had worked quite well. The marksman was polishing up his gun when he noticed Fate enter "ah finally, was worried you went down with the ship ya took so long", he said standing up.

Fate smirked "oh come now, if you were actually worried bout me you'd be bawlin like a little baby right?", he received a swift punch to the shoulder from his partner for it, quickly followed by a hug "I'm just happy it all went well"

"And I'm just happy your alright", graves muttered, "now come on, lets celebrate a job well done", he reached into a nearby cupboard, pulling out glasses and a nice bottle of whiskey. "Here we go, some nice barrel aged, not like the piss they call rum round here", he sat down, pouring him and fortune a glass and lighting the nearby fireplace "now come here and sit, before i drink both of these myself".

Fate quickly made his way over, snuggling up to his partner as they drank, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other. Fate knew Graves nor himself here the ones for romantic bullshit but...damn he had to admit this was nice. Fate knew that graves was his better half, what made him feel whole, feel good, what made him feel loved. And Graves? Tho he would never in his life admit it...he knew that to him, Fate was his better half just the same. And sat at that fire they knew, together, they were complete


	3. Inner Peace

Irelia breathed deeply, the sounds of birds chirping, leaves falling, and rushing water filling her mind. She had begun meditating, at the constant request of Karma . Her girlfriend had been begging her for weeks now to try it out with her, in an attempt to de-stress instead of battle planning or practicing her blade dance. And finally Irelia caved, and was here now, trying to balance on one leg and find inner peace.

She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her mind, focusing on nothing but sounds of nature. A fruitless attempt, as no matter how hard she tried images of battle, war, soldiers all flooded her mind. She shouldn't be here she...she should be planning! She needed to practice to get stronger! Her mind a haze of battle and regret..causing her to not realize that she lost her balance. Her eyes shot open just in time to see herself plummet to the ground, right before her arm was grasped by Karma .

Karma , eyes not even opened, sighed as she pulled Irelia back up with one hand. The bladed dancer regaining her footing, letting out an anger fueled sigh. Karma opened her eyes and turned to Irelia "your unfocused, clearly meditation isn't what you need right now", Karma sat down upon the rock she was balancing on "perhaps a talk will heal better?". 

Irelia looked at the ground, feeling defeated in a battle against herself, she saw no other option and sat down. "Karma …" she asked, eyes still glued to the earth "have i failed?". Karma was taken back by the question, and before she could talk, Irelia continued "i feel like...im a bad leader, forcing soldiers...farmers...families into a war that i started", she clenched her hands "i made you all fight for my beliefs, and for it i have given back nothing but failure and the promise of only more war!", she yelled, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Karma lifted her soft hands, and gently placed them on Irelia 's face, wiping away the tears as she forced Irelia to look up at her. "Xan Irelia , you started no war", Karma said sternly "you raised your blades up against Noxus, you did not stand for their cruelty and hate! You did not force you inspired people to rise up, to fight for what was right!", Karma said as Irelia 's tears began to stop "the reason they..no...WE continue to fight, battle after battle is because you inspire us with so much hope Irelia !", Karma yelled, before closing slowly placing her forehead onto Irelia 's "Xan Irelia i love you, and for you i will fight for a peaceful Ionia, one we can share together".

Irelia 's heart began to beat slower, all the doubt, all the fear, all the hate. It all vanished with Karma 's words and touch. Irelia smiled, and closed her eyes as well as they embraced. "Thank you Karma ", she mutters softly "I swear on my life that i will make a peaceful Ionia, and we will share it together". Karma smiled, and kissed Irelia 's forehead before they both returned to their meditation positions. This time Irelia 's thoughts were clear, no war, no battle, no pain. Only the rush of the water, the whistle of the wind, and Karma


	4. Relax Cupcake

Caitlyn grumbled, another day another late shift of gods damn reports and permits. Puff cap removal, haywire robot, vi broke a criminals leg...again. Jinx's newest creation, a graffiti bomb that also worked as a normal bomb, had proven to be the largest pain in the ass, this single report had eaten up 3 late shifts already and she wasn't even close to done. Not to mention she was saddled with the leftover paperwork Vi refused to do, the brave and mighty Piltover enforcer but couldn't be bothered to sign her name on an "I'm sorry i smashed your wall" note. Caitlyn swore Vi was the greatest thing to happen in her life but was also absolutely going to be the death of her.

After another hour of near mindlessly mulling over the papers, Caitlyn had finally finished enough to call it a night, packing her things she left the sheriff's office and hurriedly walked home. She and Vi shared a decently sized apartment together, and since Vi had left the station hours ago Caitlyn was convinced her girlfriend was probably passed out on the couch by now. She made her way to the door and opened it slightly….before it was promptly slammed shut. The shock causing Caitlyn to almost reach for her rifle, until a familiar voice called from behind it. ""Hey Cait, um...think you could wait in the hall for a quick second?", Vi said, holding the door shut with one of her gauntlets. 

Caitlyn could hear her lover frantically run around the apartment, and of course with the door forced shut, she assumed only the worst. "Vi…" she mutters, sighing and rubbing her temple "please tell me you didn't set the kitchen on fire trying to cook again, or nearly flood everything in an attempt at ANOTHER homemade bathtub?". Her questions were met only with some quick no's as she attempted to jostle the door open "VI, OPEN THIS NOW OR IM KICKING IT DOWN!", Caitlyn threatened. All the work stress making her nearly bodyslam the door, until Vi finally opened it, and motioned for Caitlyn to walk inside.

Vi flashed her signature "yeah I've got this all covered", smile, instantly filling Caitlynwith dread as she made her way inside...and nearly froze with shock. Flower petals were littered around the living room. Many of the shelves and furniture now had scented romantic candles, and on their living room table sat two bottles of wine, with a delicious looking cupcake sat between them. "I knew you've been so stressed with work recently" Vi piped up next to her "so...i wanted to give you a little gift to help ya relax. So i asked around and found these nice candles, picked flowers i found, grabbed some nice whine and got you a cupcake from your favorite bakery". The enforcer rubbed the back of her head and blushed "i know its all pretty cheesy and romantic but...i just wanted to make you feel be-", she was cut off as Caitlyn pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Vi…", she muttered, causing Vi to smile and hug back. Sure it wasn't perfect, those flowers were probably from a public garden and that whine was from her own collection. But the mere fact that Vi planned and did all this for her, it made all the stress melt away. The two walked over and sat down, enjoying the wine and some tv before Caitlyn indulged in her sugary reward. Though it was absolutely horrid for her, Caitlyn had a bad sweet tooth and loved sweet baked goods, which of course is what sparked Vi's nickname. She bit into it and smiled "mmm, so good, want some dear?", Caitlyn questioned.

Vi smiled "glad you like it, and no thanks. I've got a way better cupcake right here", she patted Caitlyn's shoulder, causing the sheriff to snort at just how horribly cheesy the line was. "Hey come on I've been working on that one cupcake, at least give me credit for trying!".

"Yaknow what, for everything you've done for me tonight, I'll let you have that one dear", Caitlyn said, resting her head on Vi. Vi mouthed a silent "yesss" before joining Caitlyn in snuggles. As the night filled the sky, the stress melted away. For Caitlyn it was because of everything Vi had done just for her, and for Vi, it was because she had her cupcake right beside her~.


	5. The Stars

"LEONA!", the voice called out into the darkened room, the solari eyes slowly open...pulled out of a perfectly deep sleep, again. She slowly moved to look at Diana walking into the room, her smile almost beaming in the darkness as Leona sighed. "Diana it's late...i just wanna sleep..", she mutters.

Diana frowned as she walked up to the bed "come on leona, you promised that we could stargaze, and it's the PERFECT night for it!", she said, attempting to pull the half asleep solari from her bed "the sky is cloudless, it's not too cold out, and I've got everything ready!" She said.

Leona sighed "fine fine, I'll head to our spot in a bit", Diana smiled and ran off to make sure it was perfect. Leona got up, getting her nightwear on before walking over to a drawer and grabbing a small box, she had planned to give this when they went stargazing but...didn't expect it to be so soon. Still she stuffed it into her pocket and walked to the rooftop garden that she and Diana loved to visit.

Diana smiled as Leona walked up "hey, i got the comfy blanket and grabbed a few pillows from storage, I'm sure they won't find out..again", she said as leona rolled her eyes and giggled. Diana layed herself onto the blanket as Leona lay next to her. The two staring up at the shining stars of the night sky.

"Wow...you were right...it is a perfect night..", Leona muttered. The shine of the stars and the moon illuminating them, her hand slowly moving and grasping Diana's as they snuggled together. The elders always said staring up at the night was unbefitting of the solari, it would never measure to the glory of the sun. But Diana...Diana showed her that the night was beautiful. No matter how much it got her in trouble she always wanted to show Leona how beautiful it was, which is how they found this secret star gazing area, and how Leona fell in love with her.

Diana sighed, nuzzling next to Leona more "I'm glad we can do this, together", she said "when we are older and your a solari knight, promise me you'll still make time for stargazing okay?" She asked, looking over at Leona.

Leona nodded "i will, i promise", she then reached into her pocket "i wanted to give you this, as thanks for showing me...well all of this". She handed the box to Diana, who opened it and gasped, it was two necklaces, that together formed a star. "I had to get it from an outside trader, you get one half i get the other, and whenever we stargaze we can put it together!".

Diana almost cried as she quickly put it on, placing the other on Leona "it's perfect! Thank you!", she kissed the solari on the cheek, causing Leona to blush, before returning to gazing, hands and necklaces put together as they enjoyed the calm night, thinking of all the others they would enjoy...together

Years later

Diana awoke, hand grasping at something not there, her heart racing before she calmed down, hand still clenched. "Why...why out of all the memories...this one haunts my dreams", she mutters. Moving her blade out of the way she reached into her supplies...pulling out an old star necklace, grasping it and holding it close to her heart. She then stared at the night sky, clear, full of stars, she held the necklace up to the sky "i pray to the moon, despite all that has happened, that one day we can gaze together again...in that little garden, holding hands", she muttered, tears streaming down her face "why Leona...why did this have to be us…"

Leona walked into her room, another night of scouts that provided nothing, another night of failure. The sun aspect sighed, and looked out her window, a starry night...it reminded her of simpler times, before all of this. She reached into a drawer, grabbing a star necklace from inside it. She held it in her palm, tears falling down her face. A future with her...a love...happiness, all taken by the horrid mistress of chance and fate. "Diana...i hope we can gaze at these stars again, together, just like before...all of this", she said, voice cracking "why..why did it have to be us Diana" she stood at her window, gazing into the night. No matter how far apart they were, no matter what had happened, the sun and moon could gaze at the same stars, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for taking so long, been stressed with finals but im back with more gay league, and this time my fave ship in the game, enjoy


	6. Nightime visit

Tink

Quinn, the ranger scout of demacia, stirred in her sleep as she heard something hit her window. It was not enough to rouse her from her slumber, a hard day of training and having to listen to Garen talk about demacian pride AGAIN would turn anyone into a heavy sleeper.

Tink

The noise rings out again, stirring Quinn to awaken once more, the ranger groaning in annoyance. Still nearly asleep she began to open one eye to catch a glimpse of what was disturbing her, opening it just in time to see…

CRASH

Her window was shattered by some type of projectile, causing Quinn to become panicked as she fell to the floor from her bed in a fit of shock. She wasted no time nabbing her crossbow and running to the window, ready to shoot at whatever bastard tried to attack her….until she saw that standing outside her bedroom was no assasin, but was in fact her girlfriends, miss Sarah Fortune, holding a smoking gun.

"FINALLY!", the pirate captain said, sighing as Quinn simply stared in utter shock. Sarah holstered her gun as she walked up to the window "i tossed a good 10 stones at your window and you didn't respond, thankfully i had my pistols on me right?", She smiled, nonchalantly hopping into Quinn's bedroom "hmm surprisingly homely for a demacian".

Quinn, still in utter shock, finally mustered the courage to whisper shout "YOU SHOT MY WINDOW!?", prompting Sarah to simply shrug. "W..what are you even doing in demacia!? You shouldn't be here it's it's dangerous, not to mention that you shooting windows could get us caught!"

"Oh come now Quinn darling, you get to come visit me in bildgewater but i can't come visit you in demacia? That's just unfair", Sarah pouted teasingly, Quinn was unsure whether she should hug or strangle Sarah right now. "And don't worry nobody saw me or heard me shoot….and um..I'll pay for the window".

"Listen just...just go now before anyone sees you okay?" Quinn said, yes she was angry but now she was more worried than anything. If the guards found Sarah they would have no mercy for a bildgewater pirate, if that happened Quinn would be shattered to her core, she would rather die then have Sarah be caught "i don't want to risk anything sarah, please".

Sarah's whole expression changed as she stared at Quinn, the ranger didn't even need to utter a word for her to understand. Just from her eyes Sarah could tell Quinn was scared, she was worried, and she had every right to be. "It's okay…", she softly took Quinn's hand "i was safe, i made sure nobody saw me, you don't need to worry, I'll be safe i promise". Quinn looked away from her a bit, causing Sarah to sigh "i know that promises feel hollow in all of this, but Quinn i didn't want fear to keep us apart, because you are one of the few people that I've truly loved, you fill my heart with joy when I'm near you!", Quinn turned to look at her again, this time a small smile forming "and i don't want fear and borders preventing that love, its what keeps me going and ill never stop-" she was cut off by Quinn kissing her.

The ranger pulled away with a smile "i understand, we can't let fear control us, but we still need to be careful. So as long as you stay safe..and you make sure nobody knows.....then you can visit me okay". Sarah began to get a beaming grin "BUT! No shooting my windows got it?"

"No promises~" Sarah winked "now come on, lets enjoy each others company~" the pirate sat down on Quinn's bed, the ranger soon joining her as they layed and snuggled. Soon they both drifted to sleep, in each other's arms..together....safe…

The next morning

Quinn awoke to the sounds of Valor squawking by her now shattered window, the ranger groaning as she awoke "okay okay im up...go meet with the others at the range ill be there soon…", she mutters as Valor flies off. Quinn turned, the still sleeping Sarah lay peacefully next to her. "Gods she looks so peaceful...so beutifull …" Quinn thought….then it all hit her like a truck. Sarah was in her bedroom, in demacia, in the broad daylight of the morning. "Well...fuck…", she mutterd, looks like she would have to miss morning practice in order to smuggle her pirate girlfriend out of the city, thankfully Garen had the thought process of a brick wall so coming up with an excuse would be easy. Quinn turned to the sleeping Sarah once more, the morning light shining peacefully on her face. The ranger sighed and simply snuggled with her once more, she would still have to help Sarah escape but...a few more minutes of cuddling wouldn't hurt, and as her arms wrapped around Sarah, she felt safe once more.


	7. Birds of a Feather (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for being gone so long again, life got busy but im back! And now im adding au content into the mix! All chapters that contain au content, like kda, modern, or more will have AU next to the chapter name, hope you all enjoy!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Diana groaned as the horrid sound of the alarm filled her entire bedroom. Curse Leona for making the damn thing so loud, not even a pillow over her head could even dampen it. Eventually the horrid beeping of the alarm clock was enough to force Diana out of the lovely comfort of bed. She groggily stood up, looking over at the time "7:30 am...no human being should be up that early..", she grumbled and threw on some quick morning clothes before making her way downstairs.

Standing in the kitchen was the only human on the planet that Diana knew would ever not only deliberately wake up this early, but probably woke up even earlier. Leona hummed as she cooked some eggs, turning to see the shambling half awake Diana and smirking "well well, good morning sleepyhead". 

Diana simply grumbled and gave her wife a peck on the cheek before shambling over to the coffee machine. Pouring herself a cup, thank the moon Leona brewed some already, she took a sip and sighed "ahhhhh, sweet sweet caffeine…".

Leona giggled "I think you're a little addicted to it, and remember that's not a replacement for a good night's sleep!", Diana simply rolling her eyes at another mini lecture about sleep habits and sat down at the table. "I already ate breakfast but here, I made you some eggs", she plated and handed Diana the food "i cooked it my favorite way, sunny side up!", Leona couldn't help but snicker at her own dumb sun jokes.

Diana couldn't help but smile, still too groggy to rebuttal with a dumb moon pun as she ate. "Mmf, so good", she mutters slowly chipping away at her breakfast "so...how early did you wake up this morning?"

"Well as you know I went to bed at a REASONABLE 9 pm last night unlike some people who stay up till midnight", she said, earning another eye roll from Diana. "And i woke up at around 5 am, made myself some food, made coffee, did a few things around the house, the usual".

"Ew 5 am, no living thing should ever be up that early it's unnatural, even married i still find it weird that you get up so early...but hey you're the sun girl so make sense i guess", she shrugged sipping more coffee.

"I could say the same ew about your sleeping habits Diana, let's not forget you wanting to stargaze at 2 AM! I don't even know how you were still awake at such an hour!" Leona said, cleaning the cooking pan and joining Diana at the table

"Okay first the stars were PERFECT that night and second I've told you I'm a night owl, and you, you're a..a....morning dove, early bird? I don't even know" Diana said finish her breakfast

"I'll take morning dove because they are pretty and that's the sweetest insult and compliment you've given me honey" Leona smirked, giving Diana a kiss causing the night owl to blush "guess that makes us birds of a feather huh?" She snickers again

"Oh by the moon I set you up for a pun without even realizing it" Diana said her head in her hands "Curse you Leona and your horrid sense of humor".

"At least i have one honey" Leona said, gaining her third eye roll from diana, 3 so early in the day this was gonna be a new record "now come on drink your coffee and let's have a fun day huh?"

"Okay okay" Diana said smiling as she and Leona held hands. No matter how tired she was seeing Leona's smiling face was enough to get Diana through the day. A night owl and a morning dove, sun and moon, and unlikely duo to be in love but hey, birds of a feather flock together.


	8. Bedtime (KDA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, special annoucement, im gonna be opening comissions! I will have more info soon, if you want the info and new fic announcements fast then please go to my twitter @Nedzilla1, and i hope you all enjoy!

"Ahri i swear to fuck if you dont get your tails away from my clothes im gonna scream", Kai'sa shouted at a very annoyed and tired ahri. Akali rolled her eyes at the two before returning to her phone, they had just finished a concert and a flight home was too long of a wait, so they decided to book a hotel….unfortunately room availability was low and they were stuck with a normal 2 bed bedroom, which caused many problems for the 4 person pop squad.

"It's not my fault you decided to put them right next to the microwave, your clothes are not as important as my popcorn!", Ahri said, making Kai'sa groan in annoyance as she picked up her stuff. "And don't complain, we agreed that you get the extra bed I get to watch my late night movies.

Kai'sa flipped ahri off as Evelynn made her way out of the bathroom "thank fuck I brought my travel pack with me. The soaps in this place have the ingredients of fucking cleaners, if I used them i feel like I would melt! Oh and Akali darling don't use them, I don't want anything to happen to your pretty face" she said walking over to her girlfriend.

Akali laughed "oh come on eve they aren't that bad, none of you have stayed in a normal hotel and it shows", the rapper layed on the bed "when I was doing street performances these kinda hotel rooms were the best, plus the company helps make it nice...somewhat" she gestures to Ahri, silently swearing in korean as she attempted to turn the couch in the room into something that could be slept on, almost clawing it to shreds in anger. 

"Well after two flights and a concert with you 3 today the last thing i wanna do is be stuffed in a cramped room with you all", Kaisa said getting her bed ready.

"Oh come dear it's not that bad, we've had to do worse with tour busses, and I agree with dear Akali, the company is nice" Evelynn said sitting down on Akali's lap, making her girlfriend blush but nuzzle into her neck As they snuggled a bit.

Kai'sa simply rolled her eyes "easy for you to say Eve, you have akali with you to share a bed with, meanwhile I'm stuck here, no Sivir to snuggle with, and an Ahri that WON'T STOP GETTING NEAR MY STUFF!", she yelled as Ahri flipped her off once more and flopped onto the couch, popcorn in one hand and phone with movies in the other.

Akali snickered "it's not just Eve that makes it nice..tho she is a perk", Akali said before laying down with Evelyn, Kaisa attempted to sleep as well, trying to ignore Ahri's laughs and popcorn munching.

However Evelynn had no such problem, snuggling up with Akali made everything else, every problem she had, every noise that could wake her melt away. Yes the room was small, a little gross, but it didn't matter to her, the calm breaths and warm arms of Akali made it all worth it to Evelynn, who drifted off to sleep in the arms of her darling.


	9. Rough week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long hiatus, but now im back and ready to write more gay shit! Ill be opening up comissions soon so please look forward to that!

The wooden steps creaked as Quinn made her way to Fortunes base, one of Fortune's crewmembers telling the ranger the captain was in her cabin. Quinn thanked her and slowly began making her way. To say she couldn't wait to see Sharah was an understatement, as it was the only gods damn thing keeping her going this week. Between rough missions, injuries, jarvin and garin being up her ass about things, and barely any sleep, to say she was tired would be like calling a silverwing a hummingbird. She was so thankful that Lux was able to talk garen into giving her time off (by lying and saying it was for a camping trip) to visit Sarah.

She slowly creaked open the door to the room, seeing Sahra sat by her desk, counting some coins, "well well, hey feathers~", the captain said with a smirk before turning to her. Quinn, even while so tired and out of it, still gave a soft smile as she stared at Sarah's face, illuminated by the pale moonlight of a nearby window. "I was so happy when I got your message about being able to meet up, I missed seeing your cute face~", she stood up from her seat as Quinn simply began to walk closer. "So what do you wanna do tonight? Maybe go to a bar, a little sailing, oh maybe some adventure just to get the blood pu-", Sarah was cut off as Quinn suddenly embraced her. Wrapping her arms around Sarah, holding tight as she nuzzled her face into her neck. Taking in the slight smell of the ocean as she closed her eyes and clutched, this, this is what kept her going though all the trials, Sarah. 

Fortune was a bit surprised...but it only lasted a few seconds before she began to understand. She put her arms around Quinn and embraced the hug, "rough week?", She asked softly. Quinn nodded on her shoulder, holding her tighter. Sarah knew far too well what Quinn was going through, the feeling of dread, of tiredness, of the world against you. Sarah didn't say a word or let go as she led Quinn to a nearby couch and sat down, Quinn still hugging her on her lap. "I think some snuggling is good enough for tonight's date, sounds good Quinn?".

Quinn smiled once more, muttering a "thank you…" into Sarah's shoulder as she closed her eyes a little. Sarah simply smiled, kissing Quinn's forehead as she lays down a bit, "I love you", the captain says in a soft, calming voice. Quinn kissed her neck, "I love you too", she says back, that love...the calming feeling of it, the soft, gentle hug with Sarah, that's what made it all worth it. No worries filled her heart and mind anymore, just the pale moonlight, the gentle splashing of the waves below, and the soft, embracing arms of love.


End file.
